Missing
by LilXzibit57
Summary: A pilot is kidnapped 3 weeks after the disappearance of a friend, and fellow pilot. A new organization is behind it all. Can the GBoys figure out who is behind the disappearances before others are hurt or killed? Non Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Untitled

LilXzibit57

2007

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Summery: A pilot is kidnapped 3 weeks after the disappearance of a friend, and fellow pilot. A new organization is behind it all. Can the G-Boys figure out who is behind the disapearences before others are hurt or killed?

Chapter 1

Cathrine Bloom walked along the side of the lion's cage. It had been 3 months since Trowa had returned after the Marimeia incident, and yet she felt that at any moment he would disappear somewhere and go fight again. But she knew that he wouldn't leave without telling her. She walked into the main tent in time to see the end of an intense game of 31.

"Damn it. I'm out." The manager grumbled as he got up from the card table.

"Thanks a lot for leaving me on my honor, Trowa." Ralph Kurt said sarcastically as Trowa smirked back at him. Trowa hadn't lost any of his 3 coins yet.

"You just gotta pay more attention Ralph"

"Oh I pay attention." Ralph said as he knocked. "See I'll beat you."

Trowa shrugged and drew a final card before discarding. "31" he said calmly, laying his cards on the table.

"I hate you." Ralph sulked as Cathrine gave Trowa a quick hug.

"I'm going to the store to pick more food up. Do you two want anything?" She asked. They shook their heads as they dealt out another game.

A little time after she left, an un-marked, black van pulled up to the tent and 4 huge guys stepped out. All dressed in black uniforms. The manager stepped out of the tent as Trowa and Ralph watched from a distance.

"Can I help you?" The manager asked. Without an answer the lead man pulled out a 9mm handgun and shot him 3 times killing him instantly.

"Oh shit." Trowa cursed as he and Ralph flipped the card table up and took cover behind it as the other 3 guys came in and started searching around. "Who are these guys? They're not from White Fang are they?" Trowa managed to question before the men started firing shots.

"I don't know who the hell they are." Ralph replied. "I just get the feeling that they're looking to kill us."

"No shit Shirlock." Trowa said as he ducked behind the table.

Suddenly the shooting stopped. The lead man, the one who started it all, started searching for them. He commanded something in French and 2 of the armed thugs went over to the up-turned table and grabbed Trowa since he was the one they were searching for. Ralph made an attempt to prevent them from kidnapping his new brother-in-law but received a hard hit from the leader, which rendered him unconscious.

Trowa struggled with his 2 captors and was about to break free when the leader nodded. Trowa felt a sharp but quick pain in his shoulder before his world went hazy fading to black. The men threw him into the back of the van. "Why are you doing this?" a female voice pleaded. The men didn't answer her as they shut the door and drove off.


	2. Discovery

Disclaimer: Don't own GW.

……… scene change

Ch. 2

Heero was on his laptop in the living room of one of Quatre's mansions on L4. Only the three of them, Quatre, Duo and himself, had gone to the same colony. Wu-fei had gone to L1 to work full time with the Preventers while Trowa remained on L3 with the circus. The phone rang pulling him out of his thoughts. He answered it, thinking it was probably Relena again since she had been calling non stop. "Hello?" He said as he flipped the vid-screen on.

Cathrine's image appeared. She looked shaken up and was close to tears. "Heero…Trowa's gone…I only left for an hour and when I came back, the place was a mess. The managers dead and Ralph is still unconscious." She choked out.

Heero was shocked. "I'm on my way. I'll tell Duo and Quatre." She nodded as he hung up. He practically ran down the stairs with his jene jacket half way on.

"What's the rush?" Duo asked him, looking up from the t.v. "Afraid of missing your date with Relena?" Heero had totally forgotten about that. He shook his head.

"Trowa's missing." The smile on Duo's face disappeared. "Cathrine just called. She didn't see what happened but if Ralph regains consciousness, it's possible that he can tell us who it was." Heero got into his Jeep. Duo grabbed his jacket and headed to the Jeep. "I'm coming. We'll call Quatre. He might have found some information about Hildi and Wu-fei."

The flight to L3 seemed to take longer then Duo had remembered. When they landed Cathrine was waiting for them. The three then piled into her small PT Cruiser and drove to the area. Following Cathrine into one of the trailers, Heero saw Ralph who was reclined on one of the pull out couches covering his left eye with an ice pack.

"How are you feeling honey?" Cathrine asked Ralph. He shrugged.

"Hell enough to tell Heero and Duo what happened." He replied sitting up a bit.

Hildi looked up as the door opened shining a bright light into the dim cell. Two guards stood in the door way struggling with their new prisoner before throwing him to the floor and locking the door once more. She crawled over to him and was surprised by who it was. "Trowa?" Hildi asked, still not totally believing that he could have been captured.

He slowly sat up. Still out of it due to the pain and whatever they used to knock him out with he looked at her. "Hildi? Where are we?" He looked around before looking back at her. "They didn't hurt you did they?" She shook her head.

"I'm fine. Just a little bruise." She had a bruise under her left eye. "Did you find out who these guys are?"

Trowa shook his head. "All I know is that they're French. And I'm guessing that they want to know where the gundams are, which we destroyed or where they can mine for the materials to create them."

"So what did you tell them?" She asked giving him a concerned look. She knew Trowa wouldn't give them any information easily to them. He looked at her and shrugged.

"Nothing. Except that they need to shove sticks up their asses. Then they threw me in here, after breaking a couple ribs." He was good at hideing the fact that he was in pain. Hildi nodded.

"They took my phone away when I tried calling Duo. I'm guessing they took yours too?" She asked.

"They took my gun and phone. They really don't trust me at all." Trowa replied as he looked around the room for a way to break out of the cell. "Have you tried opening that vent over there?" He asked pointing to a 3 by 2 foot air duct that was conveniently located 4 feet off the ground.

Hildi shook her head. "I didn't even see it. It was too dark in here."

Trowa crawled over to it. Seeing that the screws were already missing, all he would have to do is try to pull it open. With a sound of metal scraping against metal and 5 minutes of struggling, the grate pulled free. He glanced over at Hildi. "Do you think you can crawl through?"

Hildi shook her head. "They'll catch me. I'll stay here and pretend to take care of you." She indicated to a pile of clothes that was against the far wall. "I can bunch it up to make it look like there's another person in here incase the guards come back."

Trowa nodded before he climbed through the air duct as Hildi put the grate back on. Time passed slowly as the silence was starting to get to him. Something in the back of his mind was telling him to turn back. Shaking his head he decided to keep going. He could see there was another grating ahead of him. Just as he was approaching it he hit a weak spot. A loud cracking sound followed as Trowa fell though into a well lit break room that was occupied by 8 of the French guards, who immediately stopped talking and looked at him.


	3. Questions

Disclaimer: Still don't own.

Characters MAY be out of character. Wu-fei didn't destroy his Gundam at the end of Endless Waltz.

Chap. 3

scene change

"So a group of 6 soldiers did this?" Heero asked as he wrote the information down looking intently at Ralph, his icy blue eyes not giving off any hint of worry.

"Yes. Also they must have been a French based organization because I remember seeing the French flag and something written in French below it." He continued.

Quatre shifted his gaze from the floor and looked up at Ralph. "Did they hint at any specific thing they wanted?"

Ralph shook his head sadly. "They didn't say anything about the Gundams. They just came in and started shooting before taking Trowa and leaving." Heero nodded and looked at Quatre to see if he could tell if Ralph knew anymore.

Duo looked at Cathrine. "Is Trowa's cell phone here? If he has it with him, maybe he'll answer and we can find him."

Cathrine shook her head. "I don't know. When I looked for him in his trailer, I didn't see it. He usually leaves it on the table if he doesn't have it with him."

"He does have it." Ralph broke in. "I mean he had it before he was kidnapped."

"Call it. Then we can track it down." Heero said as he handed Cathrine his cell. She dialed the number as hero turned on his GPS system.

"He's not answering. It just went to his voicemail." The brown hair girl said with a hint of panic in her voice.

"Every thing is going to be fine Cathy. We can still track his location." Duo said, reassuring her. "We will find him. I guarantee it." He said with a smile. Cathrine nodded as the GPS system beeped.

"I got a location." Heero said standing up. "Quatre, I want you to stay here with Cathrine." Quatre nodded as he, Duo and Ralph were about to leave.

"Heero, what is the location? " Quatre asked.

"He's on L2 in this building that's marked as abandoned." Heero said as they left. 'Hopefully we're not too late.' Heero thought as Ralph dropped them off at the airport.

The guards turned and looked at Trowa. "Well what do we have here?" a red headed French guard spoke as Trowa winced, standing up. Another looked at the Heavy Arms pilot. "A free kill?" he asked pulling his gun and aiming it at Trowa.

"What you have is an answer. He will tell us what we want to know about the Gundams and the location of gundanium mines. If he doesn't then we kill him." A new voice spoke. Stepping up to Trowa and smirking, a blond haired green eyed man said as he glared at the pilot. Trowa returned the glare. It was the man behind this whole plot.

"Don't even bother asking about the mines. Everyone knows there is no gundanium mines left." Trowa said as he backed up. The blond man pulled out his gun and advanced at him.

"Then what about the Gundams? Tell us where they are." The leader said as the gun was 2 feet away from Trowa's chest.

"Well," Trowa paused, glancing at the name on the man's uniform. "Pierre, we destroyed the Gundams 3 months ago, after fighting Dekim and finally achieving peace."

"You what?" Pierre exclaimed "Who will the people follow now?" The Frenchman seemed to panic at the information the Latino pilot gave him.

"We destroyed them because there's no need for them now. Both the Colonies and Earth have achieved the peace between them." Trowa continued. "Cant you live with that like everyone else?" He watched the man's hand start to tremble.

"That's not what the other pilot said. He still has his but he won't give us the location." Pierre cocked his gun as he backed Trowa up closer to the wall, keeping the gun level at the boy's chest.

_'They captured Wu-Fei.' _Trowa thought looking down the barrel of the gun with no emotion shown on his face. _'Then where is he?'_

"Looks like someone's lying, the Gundam's aren't destroyed." Pierre continued. "No one like's liars." Just as he was about to pull the trigger, an alarm sounded. Pierre sighed and commanded something in French as the others ran off leaving Trowa and Pierre. "Looks like you got lucky this time. Next time you will be dead." Pierre punched Trowa hard in the stomach and slamming him hard against the wall before leaving, turning the lights off as he left.

"Maybe Heero and Duo are here." Trowa whispered to himself. He started to feel extremely weak. He suddenly started coughing severely and couldn't stop for several minutes. That's when he realized that his injuries were worse then he had thought. Just as the pilot was about to take a step, he collapsed to the floor and lay motionless.

TBC in Ch. 4


	4. Miracles

Disclaimer: Still don't own.

Summary: A pilot is kidnapped 3 weeks after the disappearance of a friend, and fellow pilot. A new organization is behind it all. Can the G-Boys figure out who is behind the disappearances before others are hurt or killed?

Scene change. (I know I forgot about them in the other chaps)

Sorry for the long update period. I couldn't get time to type it up.

Ch. 4 Miracles:

Heero ran down the hall. He had no idea who triggered the alarm. He had known that he had disarmed all the guards that he had seen since entering the compound. Just up ahead he saw a small group of 3 soldiers heading down the hall in his direction. Without hesitation Hero moved quickly into the room on his left and closed the door.

Flipping on the lights of the break room, he noticed a pile of debris that had fallen from the ceiling. Heero walked over to the center table which had several folders with information on the Preventers that he needed to retrieve. As the Wing Zero pilot shuffled through the papers, he heard a muffled cough followed by strained wheezing and immediately froze. "Who's there?" he warned, pulling out his gun. He received no answer; instead there was another muffled cough. This time Heero could tell that it was coming from the area near the debris pile. He walked cautiously over to the pile and recognized the injured pilot. "Oh god Trowa!" he whispered as he dropped to his knees next to the barely conscious pilot. "Please don't die on me. Just hang in there Trowa." Heero said as he looked for any hints as to how badly the pilot had been injured besides the way he was breathing.

Duo made his way down the darkened hallway. It reminded him of a horror movie but he continued anyway. He knew that Trowa, Hildi or Wu-Fei was in one of the rooms. Duo started opening up several of the doors. He cursed in frustration when he found nothing in the rooms. The last room he opened, he felt like he witnessed a miracle. "Hildi?" Deathscyth's pilot whispered as the girl looked up at him.

"Oh Duo, it's horrible. I don't know if these guys have killed him yet like they killed Wu-Fei." Hildi choked out thru tears. "Trowa had gone thru the air duct to find a way out. He had promised me that he would be coming back, but he hasn't and it's been at least 3 hours."

"Don't worry Hildi. I'm sure Trowa's fine. We both know he's strong." Duo said trying to reassure both her and himself. "Are you positive that they killed Wu-Fei?" He asked as he helped her up to her feet.

Hildi nodded. "They were questioning him in the next room. All I heard was some yelling going on then there was gunfire followed by silence."

"That's because I killed them." A familiar voice said from behind the two teens. Duo turned and looked at Wu-Fei with wide eyes. "And the rest will go soon. We need to get out of here before this whole place goes up in flames." Wu-Fei continued as he turned to leave.

"How much time do we have to escape?" Duo asked. Wu-Fei looked back at the other pilot.

"Five minutes Maxwell. That's more than enough time for the three of us to escape."

Hildi spoke up. "What about Heero and Trowa? Do they know about the bomb?" Both Wu-Fei and Duo exchanged worried glances.

"Shit. I didn't know that they were here. The only one I knew were here were you and me Hildi. Then Duo showed up." The Chinese youth said looking at the two.

"Well if we only have 5 minutes, let's get the hell out of here. I'll called Heero and warn him about the bomb." Duo said as they took off out of the building. Wu-Fei nodded. "How tough are thease guys?" Duo asked as they made it out of the building. "I mean are they as strong as White Fang?"

Wu-Fei shrugged. "I really don't know. If they are we've got trouble."

TBC. Yeah I know it's a short chapter. Hopefully I will have ch. 5 up soon.


	5. Death?

Disclaimer: Still don't own.

Summary: A pilot is kidnapped 3 weeks after the disappearance of a friend, and fellow pilot. A new organization is behind it all. Can the G-Boys figure out who is behind the disappearances before others are hurt or killed?

Ch 5. Death?

Heero's phone started to ring. "Hello? What Duo? There's a bomb?" Heero paused looking over at Trowa's semi-conscious form. "How long do we have till it detonates? Yeah we can get out. We're close to the entrance." He snapped his phone shut. "Hey Trowa I'm going to have to move you. Wu-Fei planted a bomb thinking that only He and Hildi were the only ones here. We only have 5 minutes to escape." Trowa nodded weakly as the other pilot helped him to his feet. He was having a hard time staying conscious due to him injuries. As soon as he was standing, Trowa's wheezing started to become worse. "Trowa I need you to stay awake for me ok?" Heero said as he saw Trowa start to close his eyes again. They started moving down the hallway towards the exit to the building.

"I will" Trowa whispered opening his eyes. They rounded the corner and saw a few of Pierre's squad lingering. Once they were out of sight Heero and Trowa proceeded to escape. Just as they were exiting the building, the building exploded forcefully sending both pilots to the ground. Duo and Wu-Fei went forward as Heero started to get up and crawled over to Trowa.

"We need an Ambulance. Trowa's injuries have gotten worse." Heero said with panic in his voice. Duo immediately dialed 911 as Wu-Fei and Hildi went over to help Trowa.

"All the lines are busy, I can't get thru to anyone." Duo said. Heero looked over at him. "Should I call Sally? She's a doctor isn't she?"

Wu-Fei shook his head. "We don't have time for that. If we don't get Trowa medical attention now he's not going to make it." The Chinese youth had some 1st aid experience and knew that the Latino pilot had more than a few broken bones and that he had a punctured lung and some internal bleeding.

"Wu-Fei, do you think we should just take him ourselves?" Hildi asked. Heero glanced over at Wu-Fei.

"We brought the Jeep. We could get Trowa in the back and you and I could get in the back with him and Hildi can ride in front with Duo." Heero finished looking now at Trowa's unmoving, unconscious form.

Hildi looked up at the three with a panicked expression. "He's passed out. I can't get him to wake up again."

"Damn….Ok. Let's get him in the Jeep. We just need to make sure that he doesn't stop breathing" Heero said as he and Wu-Fei carefully lifted Trowa and carried him to the Jeep. Duo had already gotten in and started it up. After getting Trowa into the back, Wu-Fei and Heero climbed into the back as Hildi got into the front next to Duo. Once they were all in Duo sped off.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Hours passed as they waited anxiously for news on Trowa's condition. There were waiting in the family waiting room which was, to their surprise, was only occupied by them. A nurse came in holding a clipboard in her hands. Seeing that they were the only ones in the waiting room, she shook her head. "I'm sorry but he's not going to make it. The internal bleeding that he sustained was too severe. We did everything we could but there were complications during the surgery. Although we managed to stop the bleeding, he's not going to last thru the night. I can take you to his room."

For them it felt like their world just shattered. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Hildi started to cry as she held onto Duo. Wu-Fei turned and stared at the wall, not wanting them to see that he had tears in his eyes. Heero nodded, easily holding back his tears. "If you would, please." Quatre said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Right this way." The nurse said as she led them down the hall to one of the double rooms in the Intensive Care Unit. "He's in here." She said once they stopped outside the door.

…………………..

TBC. Well I know its been a while since I updated. School's just been busy. So I was thinking hmm maybe I should add a twist to this and I have (sort of). There's 2 people close to Wu-Fei and Trowa who are totally involved and partially with their disappearances. But I'm not telling who they are yet. Feel Free to guess!


	6. He's Not Dead

Missing ch. 6 He's Not Dead

Disclaimer: Really? Well of corse I don't own Gundam Wing, or anything associated. Oh but I do own Andres Riqui. He's a combo of two of my friends names from Spanish class. And maby This Pierre guy, but im not claiming anything.

A/N Sorry it took so long for an update but here it goes.

"Well who wants to see him first?" Hildi asked, biting her lip a bit, looking at the faces around her.

"I'll go." Heero spoke up. He glanced at the hospital room door. Taking a deep breath he walked in. 'I hope he doesn't look too badly.' He thought to himself. The ex- Wing Zero pilot took one look at the figure in bed, shook his head and walked back out.

"Well? How is he?" Duo asked as he and the others looked at Heero with anticipation.

"It's not him." Heero said flately. The nurse who directed him to the room looked up with surprise before realizeing her mistake."

"Um, who were you looking for?"

WuFei spoke up. "Trowa Barton." The nurse nodded as she glanced down at her clipboard again.

"Oh I'm sorry. I had assumed you were here for the famous actor Andres Riqui. Your friend Trowa is in the recovery room. Its down the hall on your left." Heero nodded and the small group made their way to the recovery rooms.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Pierre and his crew walked back into the room where they had left Trowa in only to find it empty. "What the Hell? I was sure that we left him here. Theres no way that he could have escaped in the condition he was in, even if he was a gundam pilot." Pierre growled as he turned and glared at his group.

"What should we do now boss?"One of the soldiers asked.

"Track him down and this time take him out for good. And better yet, the other pilots may be with him. Take them out as well." Pierre exclaimed.

"Yes sir." The red headed soldier who had asked the question answered with a nod as the group took off.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Heero, Duo, Quatre, WuFei and Hildi walked into Trowa's recovery room. Trowa was sitting up and awake, eating a cup of green Jello, and barely paying attention to a soap opera that was playing on screen. He was looking fairly good after the surgery he had gone through. The only marks of what had happened were a black eye, dark bruises on his chest, and a cast on his right wrist.

Hey buddy. How ya feeling?" Duo asked, smileing a bit.

"I've been better. Want some Jello?" Trowa responded with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

Heero shook his head before Duo could respond. "Do you know the name of the group that attacked you?" Heero asked, getting to the question that had been nagging at him since he had talked to Cathrine and Ralph.

Trowa shook his head. "Not the name of the organization, but the leaders name is Pierre, something or other. I never caught his last name. But I do know what his motives are. He wants to start another war."

"We wont let him. He's a coward for thinking of that." WuFei said as he continued to stare out the window. Shortly after the room went silent. No one knowing what to say next. A young doctor came into the room.

"How are you feeling?"

"A lot better. When can I go?" Trowa asked, looking at her.

The doctor glanced down at her clipboard. "You should be able to leave in about an hour, when we get your final test results back."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

An hour passed and Trowa was released. While on the way to one of Quatre's mansions, Trowa spoke up. "So WuFei. How did you get captured?"

WuFei shrugged. "Well I was at Preventers HQ . Sally had gone to one of the local Chinese resteraunts for takeout. She had gotten some for the entire office. Next thing I remember was wakeing up in the cell."

Nodding Duo looked at him. "Do you think Sally might be in on it?"

Quatre looked at Duo. "Why would you accuse her of something like that Duo? Its not like she could have slipped some kind of drug into WuFei's food. Could she?" They all looked at eachother in silence.

"Well we cant rule out that she didn't." Heero said.

TBC in ch. 7


End file.
